The present invention is related to an assembling structure of a quick installation/uninstallation switch, and more particularly to a switch structure, which can be easily assembled/disassembled and firmly located.
A conventional switch module installed on the panel of a switch box generally has a switch main body and a retaining collar. The retaining collar is screwed with the switch main body to fixedly clamp the circumference of a hole formed on the panel. The switch main body is also connected with a layout fixing seat arranged in the switch box for connecting with the wire-connecting terminal modules of the respective layout circuits. An operator can operate the switch main body outside the switch box to control making/breaking of the layout circuits.
There are various configurations of assemblies of conventional layout fixing seats and switch modules. For example, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 487214 discloses a convenient installation/uninstallation switch module including a pushbutton switch and a fixing seat. The pushbutton switch includes a cylindrical main body and a pushbutton disposed on the main body. A middle section of the main body is formed with a threaded section on which a threaded collar is screwed. An outer circumference of an end of the main body is formed with a set of engaging blocks and a set of locating blocks opposite to each other. Each engaging block has a bottom end formed with an inward inclined slope. The fixing seat is a rectangular box having a front wall. The front wall is formed with a circular hole. Two sets of notches and locating dents are disposed on the circumference of the circular hole corresponding to the engaging blocks and the locating blocks of the main body respectively. The fixing seat has a rear open end formed with a reverse U-shaped partitioning board positioned above the circular hole. A reverse U-shaped engaging member is bridged over the partitioning board. Two springs are disposed between the engaging member and the partitioning board. Lower ends of two arms of the engaging member are formed with beveled blocks corresponding to the notches of the circumference of the circular hole. A projecting section is formed on outer side of middle section of the engaging member. An oblique groove is formed on the projecting section.
When assembled, the main body of the pushbutton switch is fitted into the circular hole of the fixing seat. At this time, the locating blocks are guided by the locating dents and the engaging blocks are moved into the notches. The inward inclined slopes of the engaging blocks push the beveled blocks of the engaging member to transversely compress the springs. Accordingly, the engaging blocks can, pass through the beveled blocks. Thereafter, the engaging blocks abut against the beveled blocks and are located. When disassembled, an operator can use a tool to pass through a hole of the fixing seat to abut against the oblique groove of the engaging member. Alternatively, the operator can directly manually press the edge of the projecting section of the engaging member in reverse direction. (This operation is harder to perform.) Accordingly, the engaging member can be driven to move the beveled blocks to a position beside the engaging blocks of the pushbutton switch. Under such circumstance, the pushbutton switch can be easily detached from the fixing seat in reverse direction. However, in practice, such structure has some defects as follows:                1. Only one side of the engaging member with the projecting blocks can be operated in single direction. This makes it quite inconvenient to use the switch module.        2. The bottom of the fixing seat is covered with an additional cover board to keep the engaging member connected with the fixing seat. The cover board has two wing plates, which are resiliently latched with outer side of the fixing seat. The wing plates are very likely to loosen or detach from the fixing seat due to external force.        3. When the pushbutton switch is fixedly connected with the fixing seat, that is, the beveled blocks of the engaging member are engaged with the engaging blocks of the pushbutton switch, the locating blocks are separated from the bottoms of the locating dents. Therefore, the pushbutton switch is kept connected with the fixing seat simply by means of engagement between the engaging blocks and the beveled blocks of the engaging member. As a result, the pushbutton switch tends to shake or even rotate. This affects assembling and operation quality.        